


Beyond the Sunset

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: I also hc that Jonathan was in the War, I gave Ardeth another birb :'), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ardeth and Jonathan had forgotten how their company was with each other.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Jonathan Carnahan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Beyond the Sunset

Despite having gained millions for the diamond that had once adorned the top of the Scorpion King’s pyramid, Jonathan Carnahan remained in Egypt. Evy and Rick had left weeks ago, little Alex waving goodbye as Jonathan stood outside the small home he had purchased. The glamorous big city was but an hour’s drive away, and if he was honest, Jonathan preferred it. Being in such big cities always had Jonathan on edge, so he was content right in his home, drinking a local draft while enjoying the sunset. Closing his eyes with a content hum, they snapped open when something gingerly landed on his knee. It was a hawk, the bird giving a derisive chirp as it regarded the man it was perched on. 

“Well hello there, little far from home aren’t you?” Slowly offering his index finger, Jonathan smiled as the bird nuzzled against it.

“Osiris seems to always find his way home.” Jonathan prided himself at being able not to jump at every sound these days, but his move at grabbing the knife from his earlier meal betrayed that sense of calm. It was quickly lowered at the familiar face, Jonathan sighing as the other chuckled. “It is good to see you again my friend.”

“You as well.” Jonathan motioned to the other seat, the wanderer taking a seat as Osiris chirped at the Medjai. “Say, how did you know I was ‘ere?”

“It’s not hard to learn where the only Englishman outside the city lives.” Jonathan can’t help but nod, and he idly takes a sip of his drink. They sit in silence for a few minutes, Osiris settling down on the handler’s glove that Ardeth offered. Jonathan is rather delighted, occasionally cooing to the hawk between sips of his drink.

“Where did you really learn to shoot?” There is a rather loud clink when Jonathan sets his glass down, and Osiris ruffles his feathers. He sees the way the other stiffens, eyes trained on the multicolor sky. He’s seen many warriors before he react in such a way, and Ardeth feels his heart ache for a moment. 

“I was in the War.” Jonathan finally speaks, the brevity that always laced his words gone. He’s straightened in his seat, looking suddenly so tired and weathered, from a journey only he had traveled. “At first, I was trained to be a medic, but they figured out I was handy with a rifle.” 

“I see,” Ardeth says nothing more, giving Jonathan some time to collect himself. He had heard snippets of what the War had done to those who had fought in it, and only felt sorry for the survivors. Despite that, Jonathan seemed to have, for the most part, pushed past all that pain he held deep down. 

“Why did you come here?” Jonathan glances over at the other, seeing the way Ardeth contemplates the question.

“I missed your company, my friend.” Jonathan blinks, all but staring at the other. “I had forgotten what it was like to be among such friends and allies, and I find myself missing it.”

“I agree old chap.” Jonathan smiles after a minute, carefully moving the resting Osiris to the table. “I say, I have just the brandy you  _ must _ try.”

“If you insist my friend.” 

A drink becomes two, then three, and hours later the bottle is empty. Osiris has gone hunting for an evening meal, knowing he would not receive one so easily from his master. Ardeth was a fair lightweight, his robes neatly slung over the back of the chair he had been using earlier, dark hair hanging around his face. His cheeks are red from drink, eyes slightly glassy as they gaze at Jonathan. They had moved to a sprawling couch, the firepit a few feet away illuminating the area as the stars glittered above them. Jonathan had complained about his chair after his fifth glass and had dragged Ardeth from his chair. Luckily, the Medjai had kept Jonathan from falling, the two just looking at each other’s glassy eyes.

“You know old chap...I should dare say I’d like to kiss you.” He had sounded so resolute, and despite his amusement, Ardeth had leaned forward to do as such. Jonathan was a bit taken aback but had melted into the embrace, the two kissing under the stars on unsteady feet. After that, Jonathan had pushed Ardeth onto the couch, the desert wanderer becoming a cushion for the other, Jonathan’s long limbs nearly dangling off the couch. It didn’t matter, Ardeth had a secure hold, Jonathan snuggling up to the other with a small hum. 

“The scholars would have a fit, seeing us like this.” Jonathan’s words ended in a soft giggle, Ardeth tilting his head to catch Jonathan looking up at him. 

“Perhaps, you Englishmen are too rigid.” Jonathan giggles and Ardeth can’t help but smile at the sound. “Does it really matter?”

“Mhm, no, no I don’t think it does.” Wriggling awkwardly, Jonathan leans up and kisses the other again. It’s chaste and tastes of the lingering brandy, soon gone as Jonathan pulls back, settling his head in the crook of Ardeth’s neck. “They never cared anyway.”

“It is their loss.” Jonathan gives a hum of agreement, and it isn’t long before he is pulled to sleep. The Medjai smiles to himself, looking up at the stars as he too is pulled into sleep.

Neither of them dreams of monsters or war.


End file.
